Of Fate and Destiny
by Shadowfate2322
Summary: Picture it, being fallowed by spirits everyday, frightening creatures that would make you piss yourself if you were a regular human being afraid of their own shadow, OH and there is the lovely fact of being hunted and targeted for your powers,
1. Chapter 1

_**~ Hi! this is my very first bleach fanfic, i have been playing around with different ideas for this story and i finally decided to post it. **_

_**Here is the first chapter i hope you guys enjoy it! **_

_**please leave a review at the bottom your reviews help me with later chapters and they give me an idea of what needs to be improved in the story :) I only own my OC Katsumi Mizuko!**_

_**~Shadowfate**_

* * *

><p>chapter 1<p>

I jump onto a telephone poll steadying myself i look out at the city, the mint green sash i keep tied around my waist billows softly in the cool night air, I sigh and push a strand of my pale lavender hair out of my grey eyes, I place a hand on the hilt of my zanpaktou My grey orbs scanning the horizon searching for any danger or disturbances.

" It's too quite out here tonight" i glance up at the pale moon

, I sigh and look down towards the ground only to see a shock of orange hair coming my way, said man stops short when he see's me, he's dressed in the same black and white robes as me and wields a huge zanpaktou, his brown eyes study me,

Irritated i yell at him "what are you staring at!?" my eyebrow twitching

"who are you?!" he yells right back

"your clearly a shinigami and you have a zanpaktou, are you from the soul society? which squad are you on?" he demands

"who's asking!" i bark right back.

"ich.." he starts to say but he's cut off by a meno's grande.

I draw my sword and slice at the hollow in front of me it snarls and swipes at me,

I hold my sword out and shout"dance upon the frozen graves, kurai aisu megumi!"

as a sheet of white ice engulfs the entire menos grande I slice it in half and turn back to the other shinigami I tilt my head and shunpoo away from him diving down between the buildings of karakura town, I dive into my bedroom window and reënter my sleeping form. i sit straight up and look out the window, I don't see the man from before remembering the strange orange of his hair and the huge reiatsu radiating off of him, I furrow my brows and lay back down.

"Katsumi!" I hear my mother yell "get up today is your first day of high school here!"

I pull myself out of bed and trudge over to the bathroom taking one look in the mirror I look I've been hit by a semi truck my hair is sticking up everywhere and I have bags under my eyes,

"ugh" I mutter

and strip down and shower quickly before putting my school uniform on, i leave my long pale lavender hair hang loose and it curls softly at the ends and I apply some eyeliner and mascara to make my grey eye's pop. i slip my loafers on and grab my messengers bag,

"BYE MOM!" I yell and head out the door "have a good day sweetie!" she yells back.

I walk up the front stairs of the high school and pull out the piece of paper with my class room number on it, I read the contents and head over to a door on the far left i open the door and step inside the teacher looks up

"yes? may I help you?" she asks me,

"yes I am new here" I say with a smile

she smiles kindly and motions for me to come over "Class this is miss katsumi Mizuko, she is new here"

I bow and take a seat where she tells me, as I'm walking to the desk I see the boy from last night orange hair brighter than I remember and he see's me a sudden realization crosses his face, I see him get a puzzled look on his face.

A petite black-haired girl sits next to him and they start talking the boy points at me and she looks over at me an odd look on here face,

I walk up to the teacher's desk "miss? I ask

"yes" she says

"may I be excused to the restroom?" she says yes and i run out i pull out the device going off in my pocket

"shit!" I say I place my body somewhere safe and shunpo outside a large beast faces me down i grab my sword

"dance, sode no shirayuki!" i hear from behind me a solid pillar of ice incases the hollow in front of me i look behind me seeing the black-haired girl from class,

I tilt my head a little "who are you?" she demands

"i said my name in class.." i say with a smirk,

she narrows her violet orbs at me to which i narrow my eyes right back

"your coming back to the soul society with me, now" she says and opens a portal I walk over and step through she fallows i see ichigo and a few others fallow us through, three more classmates an auburn haired girl with a pronounced chest a boy with black hair and glasses and a talk dark-skinned man with an odd shirt on,

The girl now known as rukia takes me to the squad one barracks to meet with the "head captain" as she put it, rukia bows and starts to explain what she has seen me do. explaining what ichigo told her about my powers and the head captain turns his attention to me

"what is your name?" he asks with in a powerful voice

i stand tall "Katsumi Mizuko" i say

"well miss mizuko would you mind telling us how you possess the skills of a shinigami?" he says

" I am not sure i have always had them and the ability to see and interact with spirits ever since i was a child" i say wetting my lips

i step forward and everyone watches me " you do possess the skills of a high class shinigami perhaps a lieutenant maybe even a captain but we shall put you on a court guards squad and see how you interact or you have the option to accept a co-lieutenant position for squad 9" he says to me

i maul things over in my head and decide to accept the co lieutenant position, "welcome to the 13 court guards squad Katsumi, " he says

He dismisses us, rukia and her friends catch up with me

"I'm sorry i didn't know who you were and we have had trouble with imposters lately" she says

"it's alright I say, I don't blame you.. You had every right to be nervous and worried about who I was" i say and smile warmly at her

I then look at ichigo "and I am sorry I ran off on you last night I was scared, I have had some very bad people after me for a long time trying to harvest my powers for their own selfish needs and quests" i say sadly and shake my head

"well you are part of the court guards now and most importantly your our friend." Ichigo says to me

"yeah and we will always be there for you no matter what" the auburn haired girl now known as orihime says to me I smile and turn "I'll see you guys later I'm gonna go meet the captain and lieutenant of my new squad?" I say with a laugh

I walk into the squad 9 barracks"hello?" I shout "hello?" I see a tall black-haired man step out and look over at me he has a 69 tattooed on his cheek, "can i help you? he says

"yes I am here to see the captain and lieutenant of squad 9" I say to him i push a strand of my hair out of my eyes he takes me to a room and asks me to wait there my grey orbs look around the room he placed me in he walks back into the room.

"we currently do not have a captain so I am in the position of keeping order I am also the lieutenant of this squad, so how may I help you?" he says to me

"well lieutenant I am the new co lieutenant of this squad, head captain sent me here to help with keeping this squad afloat." I say

he looks at me dumb founded mouth a little ajar "what's your name?" he asks me

"Katsumi Mizuko" I say to him

"victorious beauty and water child" he says and smirks

"and your name?" I ask him shyly

"shuuei hisagi, lieutenant of squad 9 " he says

"nice to meet you lieutenant" I say with a smirk

We walk up to the front of the barracks just as we near the gate there is a huge explosion, that shakes everything violently

"what the.."i say gripping the wall for support.

we see figures darting in and out of the sky and between the buildings rukia and her friend renji come running up

"what the hell is going on!?" hisagi says

"we're not sure there was a huge explosion and then all hell broke loose" renji says

just then we see three figures come flying towards us i hear a cackle and spin around sword drawn just as i'm attacked by a very dark entity with wild hair his neon blue eyes wild and savage, he slices at me with his scythes i block all his attacks and jump back

he disappears and then reappears with a strange looking man dressed in white

"consider this war upon the shinigami we will not stand for your insolence any longer" he shouts down to us and then they all disappear along with rukia's brother , leaving the seireitei in ruins and shambles.


	2. A note from the author :D

_**I am currently working on my first story but i will update this story and make it better shortly. There is alot more i want to put into the first chapter and the second chapter shall be awesome. **_

_**So just stay tuned!**_

_**Thanks for all your love 3**_


End file.
